hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Ascent of the Red Sentients
Ascent of the Red Sentients are the 27th and 28th episodes of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, premiering the second season. Summary Part 1 Zemerik and Zug are taken hostage by Krytus. He demands to know where Zemerik imprisoned his red sentient team. Zemerik however refuses to tell him. Zug escapes and attacks Krytus but gets broken buy Krytus's sword hands. Krytus asks again where his team is but Zemerik refuses again. But then Zug tells Krytus the location of Kytren (one of the red sentient 5) before he shuts down. Krytus starts to walk off but turns back to rip Zemerik's head off. Meanwhile the BF5 are training on the test track where Stanford and zoom are racing. Sage then receives a message from Zemerik who has somehow fixed Zug and is now just a head. They are stuck on planet vandal and Zemerik asks for them to rescue them in exchange for the locations of Krytus's red sentient group. BF5 save Zemerik and Zug from the vandals, and escape to another battle zone, where they ask for the locations. Zemerik then uploads them into their vehicles, he then tells Zug to step back as a part of the floor shifts, taking them away from BF5 Zoom goes to follow but Vert stops him, saying they have a more important mission. Meanwhile Krytus is at the location of Kytrens prison cell. You can see him inside. BF5 then enter the battle zone to see Krytus freeing Kytren. Kytren then turns into his vehicle the vylirex, and drive towards BF5 Krytus also turns into his vehicle the sifurious and also pursues. Stanford and Zoom chase Kytren while agura, spinner, Sherman, and vert go after Krytus. They trick Krytus into being crushed byca giant piston, and Kytren is destroyed by Zoom. You hear Krytus voice at the end 'we will meet again human.' Part 2 In part 2 of Ascent of the Red Sentients Zemerik fixes himself, The rest of Krytus's team are freed. And BF5 find out about the red sentients ability to respawn. Kyburi, Krylox and Kyrosys are freed by Krytus and Kytren. Krytus: The leader of the Red Sentient group and Verts counterpart. The twin of Sage, and The strongest of his team. Krytus has the ability to turn his hands into blades. His vehicle is the syfurious, which has large, exposed blades that can retract or be fired off. Kyburi: The huntress of the team and Agura's counterpart. She has the ability to drain energy from objects and people. Kyburi is vicious and cruel. Her vehicle is the Venikus, a red all-terrain vehicle to aid in her hunting skills. Like her it can also drain energy. Kytren: The teams scout. He is Zoom's counterpart, he is stealthy and can fight without fear. His twin brother is Sol, Sage's mentor. Unlike the other Red Sentients Kytren speaks in brief sentence fragments due to his savage nature. His vehicle is the Vylirex. It possesses the ability to drive into the ground and reappear at a different location. Krylox: Krylox is the muscle of the group. He possesses the ability to duplicate himself. He is the counterpart to the Courtez brothers, Sherman and Spinner. His vehicle is the synataur, a tank-like vehicle that can split apart. Kyrosys: The atilary of the group, He is Stanford's counterpart. He is an arrogant red sentient who is a challenge in battle. His vehicle is the Synthrax which can shoot wheels of fire. Key Events *The Red Sentient 5 is freed. *The Battle Force 5 have their vehicles upgraded, included being given the ability to fuse. *The SkyKnife debuts. Fusions SkyKnife (Part 2) Appearances Battle Force 5: Sage, Vert, Agura, Stanford, Sherman, Spinner & Zoom Red Sentients: Krytus, Kyburi, Kyrosys, Krylox & Kytren Vandals: Kalus, Krocomodo & Hatch Sark: Zemerik & Zug Humans: Zeke Quotes UNITE AND STRIKE! Trivia/Errors When Krytus sees Kytren's prison cell, Kytren is in a position in which his hands are raised over his head and has a frightened expression on his face. However when Kytren is freed, he is standing still and his hands are at his side. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Vert Category:Episodes focusing on Zoom Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Two Part Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2